


many ways

by retts



Series: Great Good Fine OK [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: A whole factory of fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, naps, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: 'Yeah, yeah, we'll see you later, lovebirds! Don't destroy the flat with your sexcapades!' Eskild shouted a minute later, followed by muffled giggling from Noora and Linn's disgruntled voice as the front door slammed shut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this was supposed to be filthy porn but it did not happen that way because they refuse to be anything other than ridiculously soft and fluffy boyfriends ugh sometimes I hate them so much
> 
> Also, inspired by a Tumblr post: 
> 
>  
> 
> _if you both agree to take a nap instead of going out, it's a date_

Eskild Tryggvasson

Aktiv nå

14:10

Are you not going out? It's the first day of spring! The sun, the warmth, the flowers!

No. Go away

Grumpy as ever, I thought Even would have made you soft

Though I guess only Even gets to see that side of you. Well, Noora, Linn and I are going out so you can make as much noise as you want

If I had a hot boyfriend like Even, I'd lock myself in my room too. You're so lucky, Isak

Weren't you leaving??

 

 

'Yeah, yeah, we'll see you later, lovebirds! Don't destroy the flat with your sexcapades!' Eskild shouted a minute later, followed by muffled giggling from Noora and Linn's disgruntled voice as the front door slammed shut.

'What was that?' asked Even from above him.

Without looking up from where he had his face buried into the space it had found above Even's hipbone, Isak handed Even his mobile. The little spot was perfect and Isak had even pushed the other boy's shirt up a bit so he could get to the warm skin underneath. He closed his eyes and smiled when he felt Even tremble with laughter as he read the messages. A finger tapped Isak on the ear and he grumbled but angled his head back to look at Even, who was leaning against the headboard. He waggled his eyebrows at Isak.

'Should we get started on our sexcapades?'

'That's not a proper word.'

'If you understand it, then it's a proper word.'

'What does it mean, then?'

'We have loads of sex in unexpected places.'

'Where exactly in this flat is an unexpected place, huh?'

Even pursed his lips in thought, fingertip trailing a path from Isak's ear to his cheekbone and back again. It was ticklish and soothing at the same time and Isak hummed in pleasure. 'You're right,' said Even, 'it's perfectly normal to have sex everywhere in the flat.'

'Fucking told you,' said Isak with a sleepy snuffle. Even's finger had been joined by four others and were now combing through Isak's hair. Isak loved it when Even played with his hair.

'We should call it sexventures.'

'You _should_ just let me sleep,' said Isak pointedly.

Even tightened his grip on Isak's hair. 'But Eskild's right, Isak.'

'No, he isn't,' said Isak automatically.

'If we're not having sexventures, we should go out. It really is a lovely day. We could head over to the park or the lake! Feed the ducks and be obnoxious with our PDA.' Isak opened one eye and looked at Even's brightly mischievous face. 'It'll be a romantic date.'

' _Or_ ,' said Isak, throwing one leg over Even and shifting until he was lying on top of the other boy. He tilted his chin up and took a kiss. 'We could stay here,' smooch, 'and nap,' peck, 'and then have our sexventures after we wake up all refreshed and energised,' kiss (with a little tongue).

Even smiled against his lips, cupping the side of Isak's face and leaning down for another languid taste. 'You make a compelling argument. You should be a lawyer.'

'My convincing powers only extend to you.'

'Probably for the best. I'd be too fucking jealous.'

'You are, it's a problem.'

'Your words hurt me, Isak.' Even placed his hand over Isak's face and gently pushed him away, and Isak fell back on his side with a giggle. He kept his leg around Even and snuggled closer but then had to move back when Even said, 'Okay, if you're going to nap, I'm going to fucking nap as well, scoot over,' and sank down until they were both horizontal on the bed.

'C'mere,' mumbled Isak, tugging on Even's shirt until he was properly ensconced in Even's space, warm and safe.

'This is nice,' said Even softly after a while, his lips moving against Isak's cheek.

'Hmmmmmm.' Isak sighed. 'Even?'

'What?' Already, Even sounded drowsy. It was always good whenever Isak could get Even to rest for a while.

'The curtains, it's too bright outside.'

'Oh my God,' Even groaned.

Isak smiled, eyes closed. 'Please?'

Huffing, Even got out of bed with maximum jostling, making Isak muffle his laughter into the duvet. The afternoon light was soft and Isak admired the way it lit Even up as he stood by the window and squinted outside. His chest felt full and heavy in the best way possible, like love was a tangible thing that had taken residence inside him. It could be unbearable at times, pressing down on him until he could hardly breathe from either joy or sorrow or a mix of both, but it was infinitely better than the hollowness when he had just been drifting through life. Even standing there, kissed by light, made Isak remember what a gift this ache in his heart was.

'Baby,' Isak called, missing him and feeling slightly ridiculous about it. He rolled his eyes at himself. Sometimes, Isak couldn't believe how soppy he was for this one boy but he wouldn't change it for anything. It helped that Even was exactly the same way about him (although Isak could really do without the teasing from their friends).

Even gripped the curtains and dragged it across the window. Isak blinked in the sudden dimness. Even climbed on the bed and they gently manoeuvred themselves into something resembling a human pretzel. They always fell asleep tightly woven together but eventually would come apart with only their hands or feet or shoulders touching. If one of them woke up, he would move closer again.

'Is it _goodnight_ when you're taking a nap or just a _see you later?_ ' mused Even.

'It's _I'll blow you later if you let me sleep now_ , I think,' said Isak, dropping a swift kiss on Even's shoulder and squeezing his hip.

'Convincing powers like whoa,' laughed Even and then actually fell asleep first, making Isak smile fondly in the half-dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback (kudos, bookmarks, comments!!!, constructive criticism) makes me so happy <3


End file.
